voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gina Jackson (Legendary Defender)
Gina Azizi Jackson is former SS Spec (Stealth Strategist Specialist) and a co-polite cadet at the Galaxy Garrison. She is very determent to find father and her older brother. She functions as a Paladin of Voltron, piloting the Sky Blue Lion. She the love interest and later girlfriend of Keith. Appearance Gina has the appearance of a slender, light build with Light brown skin and Medium-long, black hair, thin eyebrows, her eye color Light Blue (Left) and her Brown (Right) which she covers her eyes with a blindfold. Her eyebrows are covered by her bangs which nearly reach to the bridge of her nose at the shortest. Other bangs go down towards either side of her face, some land on her forehead and others behind her ear. Gina is the a inch shorter than Keith make her third-shortest. In her Paladin armor, Gina's uniform mirrors her fellow Paladins but with Sky Blue accents to match that of her Lion. When shes not wearing her Paladin armor, Gina wears blue shirtless tank top underneath a Light blue short-sleeve jacket with a hood and a bandanna on her neck. Gina's blue gloves are finger less and expose part of his hand to her half her arms (Similar to female ninjas arm cover). Gina wears dark blue shorts that her shirt slightly overlaps; her blue boots, which are all white at the and black along the ankle and sole. Next to the heel, the shoes are accented with light blue. she also has a blindfold to hide her eyes, even though some people think that shes really blind. Personality Very brave, calm, soft spoken and clever. Gina is sometimes referred to as a 'Wise Girl'. She has grown a more feminine personality, However, in the later series, she has the personality of a Out-going, Adventurous but shes still keeps her calmer side. Gina has a very compassionate heart and won't hesitate to step up whats right, never gives up, and she's willing to risk her own life for the team and family. She is one of the most caring characters. She also obeys Shiro's orders without question. She also has a kindhearted nature that never seems to run dry. Her friendliness extends to everyone, and she is described as affectionate and compassionate. Abilities Equipment Apart from piloting the Sky Blue Lion, Gina utilizes this equipment: * Bayard: Takes multiple forms, including a Bow and Ice Arrows specialized for long-range combat that can freeze or slow enemies, and an Altean Claws and Altean Staff. * Paladin Armor: Armor that allows for safe travel in space; it contains a highly advanced computer system, communication system, a laser gun, a grappling hook and tether, holographic capabilities, an energy shield for defense, breathable air, and a jetpack for brief sustained flight. Skills Set Apart from general combat and piloting prowess, Gina has these notable abilities: * Marksmen: Like Lance, Gina is skilled at long-range combat, able to accurately hit a target from great distances. This seems to be one her preference, as Gina has a bit displayed much close-combat prowess. * Stealth Strategist: '''she is perceptive and resourceful also cautious of her surroundings, able to improvise a plan of action and realizing when caution and stealth is needed over offense. * '''Acrobatics: She has displayed on many occasions that she is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. * High Senses: Even though not really blind, and wears a blindfold most of her life due the bulling she experienced, Gina's senses developed during the time at age of seven also that her dad had tough her learn her surrounds in case she eyes get covered in dust or she has temporary blindness. * Hand to Hand Combat: Gina's other specialty lies in close-combat with martial arts and using her claws, using a fighting style, she sometimes mostly using Tiger Style Kung Fu and ninjutsu. Piloting When she was at the Galaxy Garrison, Gina was trained as a co-pilot when she was assigned with Lance, Hunk and Pidge. This suggests Gina has notable piloting skill earning her that placement over other cargo pilots, and this holds true as the Paladin of the Sky Blue Lion. Other Abilities * Altean Heritage: Allows Gina to read Altean language. Also allows her to change either half or full form. During her time and spending training with her mother Seri, Gina's energy-manipulating abilities have manifested itself as a defensive and offensive magic during battle, like her cousin Allura and her older brother Zenith. * Gina was also able to transferred her magic into Voltron to create a shield and also bring back any lion back online which it was shown in the chapter Stayin' Alive while fighting the revive ro-beast and she done it with the Yellow Lion. * Mental Connection: Gina is able to have mental connection with her mother Seri when she meditates, entering a dream like state. * Lion Spirit: Gina unlock this ability when she witness her brother was stabbed by Zarkon when he tried to avenge there mother and was near death. Trivia * Gina's idea of how rifle sound is "BANG, BANG, BANG!!" * Her name In Swahili means: * First Name Means 'Well Born' * Middle Name Means "Beloved" * Last Name Means "God" * Gina has a rare eye Genetic called heterochromia * Gina used to have Medium-long hair but cut it at the beginning of season 2. * Gina was actually blind when she was born but it was cleared up when she was nearly a month old baby. * She uses blindfold to hide her eyes due to bulling she experienced. * Gina was called by nickname Z or Jackie by Lance, Hunk and sometimes Pidge. * On Coran's height ranking for the Paladins of 1-6 (tallest to shortest), Gina is ranked the third-shortest at "Number Five". * Because Gina has Altean blood, she has Light blue eye marks, which are usually shows when changes her Altean and sometimes it shows in her human form.. * She almost always has her blue quintessence amulet with her around her neck which its covered in her bandanna. It is a family heirloom. * Since she is of Altean blood, Gina doesn't get brain freeze. * She used to sing when she was young but stopped when her father disappeared, she only sings in private which it was discovered by Keith. * Gina's pupils of her eyes have a noticeable lavender in the center of them.Its only shows in Altean form. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Alien-Human Hybrids Category:Paladins Category:NightShade2K18